wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Projekcje
Maj 1880 Nazywam się Tadeusz Śnieżko — z zawodu jestem architektem; mam lat 42 i jestem kawalerem. W piórze nie próbowałem szczęścia nigdy i jeśli dzisiaj zaczynam spisywać swe przeżycia, to naprawdę nie z pobudek literackich. Właściwie sam nie wiem, co mnie skłania do prowadzenia tego dziennika, który prawdopodobnie nie wyjdzie nigdy drukiem, bo mam zamiar zniszczyć go przed śmiercią. Może piszę dlatego, by uświadomić względnie wytłumaczyć sobie później to, co od jakiegoś czasu przeżywam. Mam wrażenie, że to, co się teraz dzieje, przesuwa się na mym horyzoncie tak szybko, tak nieuchwytnie, że utrwalenie w piśmie ułatwi mi kiedyś orientację. Zresztą może w ten sposób wynagradzam życiu moje obecne próżniactwo, gdyż od paru miesięcy przestałem pracować. Zmęczony wykonaniem ostatnich projektów architektonicznych, przyjechałem tutaj właściwie na odpoczynek i rozrywkę. Jakoż przez pierwsze tygodnie pobytu w tym mieście bawiłem się nieźle, znalazłszy towarzystwo miłe i dobrane. Dopiero od pewnego czasu wszystko jakoś zmieniło się; zabawy zbrzydły mi i zacząłem stronić od ludzi. Zdaje mi się, ta nagła zmiana w nastroju nastąpiła dni temu dziesięć, po powrocie z pierwszej mojej wycieczki do ruin starego klasztoru trapistek''trapistki'' — zakon żeński, cysterki surowej reguły.. Pamiętam ten wieczór ciepły, słoneczny. Pod kopułą nieba rozpiętą w turkusowy baldachim rysowały się tajemniczo kontury średniowiecznego opactwa, gorzały purpurą zachodu zwietrzałe koronki wieżyc. Wracałem od ruin wzdłuż klasztornego muru, co poszczerbiony i popękany w tysiące szpar i przepuklin szczerzył się liszajami odłupanego tynku, ropił ranami cegieł. Ze szczytu, przykrytego miejscami spróchniałym zupełnie daszkiem, zwisały festony''feston'' — girlanda; malowniczo zwieszająca się roślinność. dzikiego wina, spływał błękitną kaskadą powój. W jednym miejscu ściana załamana w głęboką wnękę ujmowała opiekuńczym uściskiem posążek jakiejś świętej; rysów twarzy nie można było rozeznać, gdyż zwietrzały kamień odpadł kawałkami i zniekształcił głowę. Tylko szaty zakonne, powłóczyste, sznurem w pół przepasane świadczyły, że święta była za życia mieszkanką klasztoru. Ówdzie, na zakręcie, z okola tarniny i zdziczałych róż wychylała się kapliczka. Czyjaś ręka pobożna nalała oliwy do ampułek i zapaliła światło, które migotało smutnym, nagrobnym blaskiem w szklanych, ciemnowiśniowych latarenkach. Znać miejsce często nawiedzane, bo na przechylonej ku piersi szyi Zbawiciela chwiał się w powiewach wieczornych świeży wianek róż i jaśminu. Krwawy blask latarek ślizgał się cicho po sercach wotywnych''serca wotywne'' — przedmioty wykonane najczęściej ze srebra, wieszane symbolicznie w intencji dziękczynnej lub błagalnej na obrazie lub posągu religijnym, kształtem nawiązujące do treści dziękczynienia lub prośby: części ciała, kule inwalidzkie, modele statków, figurki modlących się itp., tu serce jako symbol zdrowia lub miłości., po zeschłych kwiatach, różańcach, czarnych paciorkach i lizał zżółkłe, umęczone stopy Chrystusa... Wróciłem smutny i zamyślony. W nocy śniły mi się ruiny, ich pustka głucha, beznadziejna i smutek cichy, klasztorny. Zbudziłem się znużony, z głową bolącą i ze wspomnieniem woni starych, zasuszonych ziół i płaczu konających gromnic... Po południu odwiedziłem znów klasztor, by powrócić wieczorem z uczuciem łagodnego smutku i melancholii. Tak powoli zżywałem się z rozwalinami''rozwaliny'' — dziś: ruiny., doznając w ich otoczeniu wrażeń dziwnych, dotychczas mi nie znanych, pełnych ukrytego czaru i tajemniczości. Dobrze mi było błądzić tak godzinami po długich, chłodnych korytarzach, gdzie kroki moje budziły dawno przebrzmiałe echa, zapuszczać się w kryte ganki podniebnych wież, przemierzać wieczorną porą wyniosłe refektarze. Słodko było spędzać słoneczne popołudnia w zaciszu klasztornych murów, otwierać puste i zimne cele, na pół zagrzebane i zielskiem zarosłe kaplice... Jakaś moc tajemna ciągnęła mnie do tych ruin i zwiedzałem je codziennie, zawsze z tym samym zajęciem, z tym samym uczuciem nieokreślonego lęku i czaru zarazem. A stary klasztor miał swe tajniki, ukryte głęboko przed okiem ciekawych komysze''komysze'' — zarośla. i podziemne zapusty''zapust'' — tu: gąszcz, plątanina., które rozpięte krzyżową siecią lochów i piwnic, szły hen, hen w podwaliny murów. Każdy dzień przynosił niespodziankę, każda wycieczka nowe odkrycia. Nie potrzebowałem przewodnika ani burgrabi''burgrabia'' — urzędnik zamkowy, zarządca.; obznajomiony dobrze z techniką architektoniczną średniowiecza, orientowałem się szybko, odgadując niejednokrotnie intuicją zawiłe problemy budowniczego. Zapoznałem się również z historią klasztoru, którą znalazłem w małym dziełku z XVIII wieku u antykwarza''antykwarz'' — dziś: antykwariusz.. Klasztor uległ zniszczeniu w czasie wojen w wieku XVII od kul armatnich, chociaż podobno stał pustką już pół wieku przedtem z niewiadomych przyczyn. Ten punkt niejasny w jego dziejach zaciemniła mi jeszcze bardziej opowieść mojego sąsiada, kościelnego przy farze''fara'' (daw.) — kościół parafialny., który utrzymywał, że na klasztorze tym zaciążyła klątwa jednego z papieży; powodu anatemy''anatema'' — klątwa kościelna, oficjalne potępienie. nie umiał mi podać. W każdym razie już przez 50 lat z górą przed wspomnianym bombardowaniem klasztor świecił pustkami. Chodziły też wieści, że wieczorną i nocną porą snują się po celach i korytarzach białe postacie w zakonnych szatach, słychać śpiew pogrzebowy i głos organów; wiosną, zwłaszcza w porze majowej, dochodziły podobno z ruin echa piekielnych śmiechów i długi, przejmujący chichot kobiecy. Oczywiście gawęda starego poczciwca nie wpłynęła w niczym na gorliwość, z jaką odwiedzałem klasztor; uważałem całą historię za romantyczny pieprzyk, za rodzaj ornamentyki; która uzupełniała tylko obraz ruin w jednolitą, stylową całość. Każda ruina ma swoje tajemnicze dzieje, w każdej pokutować muszą potępieńcze dusze... Pewnego wieczora wróciłem z przechadzki później niż zwykle. Tego popołudnia wspinałem się parokrotnie na wieżę po schodach przeżartych czasem i co krok grożących zawaleniem; dlatego czułem się trochę znużony. Zapaliwszy światło, usiadłem zamyślony przy biurku i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Gdy po dłuższym czasie odjąłem ręce i wyjrzałem przez okno, na dworze panowała już noc zupełna. Zapuściłem storę''stora'' — ciężka zasłona. i usiadłszy z powrotem, zacząłem bezmyślnie wodzić oczyma po pokoju... Nagle postrzegłem na ścianie naprzeciw wyraźny cień klucza. Podszedłem bliżej, pewny, że ulegam złudzeniu, by przekonać się, że jednak mnie oko nie myli: na ścianie widniał dokładny kontur klucza. Był duży, z dwoma potężnymi wyimkami''wyimek'' — tu: fragment; sposób wycięcia klucza. w znak greckiego sigma i z obszernym, rozmiarów ludzkiej dłoni uchem. — Hm, skąd się wziął tutaj? W jaki sposób mógł powstać podobny cień? I rozglądnąłem się uważnie dokoła. Lecz żaden szczegół w otoczeniu nie wyjaśniał projekcji. Sprzęty w pokoju stały jak zwykle na swoich uświęconych zwyczajem miejscach; zresztą żaden z nich nie mógł rzucać wizerunku klucza. Lampa elektryczna u stropu paliła się w takim położeniu, że żaden ze znajdujących się wewnątrz przedmiotów nie mógł stanowczo zasłaniać sobą źródła światła: docierało wszędzie. — Ciekawa historia. A może istotnie jakiś klucz zwisa ze stropu? Nie dowierzając oczom, które i temu przypuszczeniu zadawały kłam oczywisty, postawiłem krzesło na biurku i wstąpiwszy na to sztuczne rusztowanie, zacząłem wodzić ręką w przestrzeni pod sufitem... Klucza ani śladu — palce trafiały w próżnię. — Tam do licha! Zabawny objaw! Cień niewidzialnego przedmiotu! Jak w bajce! Nadrabiałem miną, lecz przyznam się, było mi jakoś nieswojo. Odwróciwszy się tedy plecyma''plecyma'' — dziś popr.: plecami. od ściany, zagłębiłem się w lekturze powieści Flauberta''Gustave Flaubert'' (1821–1880) — pisarz francuski, jeden z twórców naturalizmu, autor m.in. Pani Bovary.. Lecz świadomość, że tam poza mną kreśli swe ciemne kontury zagadkowy przedmiot, nie dawała spokoju i po paru minutach rzuciłem znów okiem w tamtą stronę. Klucz nie zniknął! Owszem: cienisty rysunek jakby nabrał soczystości i siły. Przysunąłem do ściany ekran spod pieca i zasłoniłem nim tajemniczy wizerunek klucza; cień ekranu wchłonął go w swoje prostokątne ramy i zakrył przede mną. Uspokojony wróciłem do lektury, która potrwała do północy, po czym zgasiwszy światło, zasnąłem nerwowym, niespokojnym snem. Śniły mi się ruiny klasztoru we''we fantastycznym'' — dziś popr.: w fantastycznym. fantastycznym, bengalskim oświetleniu''bengalskie oświetlenie'' — od ogni bengalskich: dawna nazwa wielobarwnych ogni sztucznych., pełne snujących się po krużgankach mniszek. ---- 2 czerwca 1880 Po tygodniowej przerwie zabieram się znów do pisania. Byłem chory i dlatego zaniedbałem pamiętnik. Zresztą nie zaszło w tym czasie nic ważnego. Cień klucza pojawiał się jeszcze przez parę dni z rzędu i dotychczas nie zdołałem zbadać przyczyny. Ponadto wystąpił dzisiaj wieczorem jakiś inny rysunek, równie zagadkowy i pozbawiony fizycznego podłoża jak tamten... Jest nim lekki, nadzwyczaj słabo zarysowany kontur czworobocznej ramy w odległości paru cali od klucza. Cień ten, względnie półcień sprawia wrażenie niezdecydowanego szkicu: coś tam majaczy między tymi czterema liniami, lecz co — powiedzieć dziś jeszcze nie umiem. Wszystko to zbyt niewyraźnie i jakoby tylko zaznaczone. Może przyszłość wyjaśni... 3 czerwca Zdaje się, że znalazłem dla mego klucza jego odpowiednik w rzeczywistości. Błądząc dzisiaj po południu po jednej z galerii klasztornych potrąciłem o jakiś przedmiot''potrącić o jakiś przedmiot'' — dziś popr.: potrącić jakiś przedmiot. żelazny, który mi zadźwięczał pod nogą. Schyliłem się i podjąłem''podjąć'' — tu: podnieść. duży, zardzewiały klucz, zupełnie podobny do tego, który od tygodnia rysuje się na ścianie mego pokoju. Schowałem do kieszeni i mam go tu na stole przed sobą. Lecz, rzecz dziwna — tego samego wieczoru po zapaleniu światła nie ujrzałem już jego cienia; zniknął bezpowrotnie ze ściany. A szkoda! Chciałem go porównać ze znalezionym w ruinach. Jestem głęboko przekonany, że to był cień tego samego klucza. Kształtem i wielkością zgadzały się jak najzupełniej. Nie potrafię wytłumaczyć sobie tej dziwnej trochę pewności, lecz niemniej przysiągłbym, że tak jest istotnie. Zastanawia tylko owo nagłe zniknięcie jego cienia z chwilą, gdy odnalazłem go w rzeczywistości. Wygląda to naprawdę na projekcję, tylko w trochę innym niż potoczne znaczeniu... Ostatecznie jednak nie rozumiem celu — nie wiem, po co to wszystko i ku czemu zmierza. Może być wskazówką, może być zapowiedzią — gubię się w przypuszczeniach... Równocześnie z usunięciem się projekcji klucza wystąpił wyraźniej mdły dotychczas cień drugi: obraz owej niby-ramy. Dzisiaj już linie nabrały sytości i mocy jakby drogą rekompensaty za zanik poprzedniego widma. Owa wczoraj jeszcze mglista, jak pajęczyna wiotka i rozwiewna siatka plam w pośrodku''w pośrodku'' — dziś popr.: pośrodku. czworokąta przedstawia się wcale wyraźnie. Patrzę na nią w tej chwili i nabieram przekonania, że jest to wizerunek zakratowanego okna. Lecz krata widocznie jest w samym środku wyłamana, jak gdyby przeszła przez nią wielka, działowa kula lub jakiś ciężki, twardy przedmiot. Może kamień? Cienie krat urywają się w środku, który świeci szerokim, białym otworem pustki. W przystępie dziecinnego kaprysu przyłożyłem głowę do tej idealnej wyrwy, by przekonać się, że rozmiarami odpowiada szerokości mej czaszki. Gdyby tam — pomyślałem z uśmiechem — poza tą kratą ukrywała się jakaś piękna mniszka, mógłbym ją od biedy przez ten wyłom pocałować; wystarczyłoby wychylić tylko głowę przez otwór na drugą stronę... A kuku, moje kochanie — a kuku!... 15 czerwca Od tygodnia staczam walkę z cieniem zakratowanego okna. Uparty cień! Ilekroć usiłuję zasłonić go mym ekranem, podchodzi w górę i zjawia się ponad moją głową, gdzie go nie mogę dosięgnąć. Wspinałem się już parę razy na stół, by stamtąd przykryć jego krnąbrny obraz. Bezskutecznie! Wymyka mi się spod ram ekranu i zjawia na innym miejscu. Dziś przeniósł się na przeciwległą ścianę, tuż nad lustro. Wędrowny cień!... A jednak ta włóczęga zdaje się go wyczerpywać, bo jest teraz słabszy i jakby skurczony: okno zmalało do rozmiarów kilku decymetrów''decymetr'' — dziesięć centymetrów.... 17 czerwca Projekcja wyłamanej kraty skarlała zupełnie. Dziś wygląda jak mały, o kilkucentymetrowym obwodzie prostokącik zawieszony gdzieś w górze pod samym sufitem. Za to wystąpił rysunek nowy, delikatny i misterny ogromnie. Wygląda na cień średniowiecznej chrzcielnicy z parą skrzydlatych aniołków po bokach. Nie zasłaniam jej już ekranem, bo wiem, że to byłoby bezskuteczne. Zresztą dziś mnie to już nie denerwuje. Ciekawy tylko jestem, co z tego będzie?... 30 czerwca Szalona opowieść! Gdyby ktoś przeczytał te zwierzenia, uznałby mnie chyba za wariata. A jednak zdrów jestem na umyśle zupełnie i mówię prawdę... Wizerunek okna dotychczas nie zniknął: utrzymuje się wciąż, lubo w zredukowanych wymiarach. Może jest on motywem przewodnim w całej tej cienistej historii! Nie wiem. W każdym razie ciągle powtarza się i trwa uporczywie tam, pod stropem, gdy inne obrazy zmieniają się jak w kalejdoskopie. Tajemniczy leitmotiv''leitmotiv'' (z niem.) — motyw przewodni; element treści lub temat przewijający się przez cały utwór. cieniów!... A teraz opowiem w kilku słowach, co widziałem wczoraj na ścianie. Opowiem krótko i zwięźle, bo było ohydne i świętokradzkie. Jeśli to tylko wytwór mego chorego mózgu, niechaj mi ktoś na ulicy strzeli w łeb jak psu!... Było tak. Po zapaleniu światła wynurzył się na ścianie prześladujący mnie już od dni 13 cień chrzcielnicy. Patrzyłem znużonym spojrzeniem na złośliwie skrzywione profile aniołków pochylonych nad masywną, wygiętą wargami brzegów czarą. Wtem z wnętrza naczynia zaczęło się coś podnosić, coś róść''róść'' — dziś popr.: rosnąć. pałkowatym trzonem, pęcznieć... Nagle wzdrygnąłem się, odwracając z obrzydzeniem oczy. Z chrzcielnicy wydźwignął się olbrzymi fallus... 2 lipca A jednak zdaje się, że projekcje mają jakiś związek z rzeczywistością: zaczynają z wolna przeglądać''zaczynają z wolna przeglądać'' — tu: stają się widoczne. tajemne przęsła i spoiwa łączące je z życiem — przynajmniej z moim życiem... Dziś przekonałem się, że klucz znaleziony przeze mnie przed miesiącem miał mi oddać ważną przysługę: przydał się. Zwiedzając jak zwykle ruiny, wpadłem na trop nie znanej mi dotychczas galerii podziemia. Ciągnie się na prawym skrzydle klasztoru, może trzy metry pod poziomem. Dotąd zapuszczałem się zawsze w te kręte chodniki bez przeszkody: stały przede mną otworem; jeśli były jakieś drzwi, zastawałem je zwykle lekko uchylone lub tylko przymknięte — ustępowały pod silniejszym pchnięciem. Dziś po raz pierwszy natknąłem na zamkniętą szczelnie bramę wiodącą do wspomnianej galerii na skrzydle. Nacisnąłem klamkę — drzwi nie ustąpiły. Próbowałem wyważyć je nogą, opierałem się o nie całym ciężarem ciała, lecz bezskutecznie: były widocznie zamknięte na klucz. Zmęczony wysiłkiem usiadłem naprzeciw na kamieniu i obejrzałem dokładnie uparte wierzeje. Ciekawa brama! Prawdopodobnie jest cała z brązu, pokryta od dołu do góry płaskorzeźbami, które rozmieszczono na sześciu polach: każde ujęte w kwadratową listwę niby w ramę. Rzeźba zachowana przedziwnie; rysunek czysty i wyraźny — nie skaziła go patyna wieków. Co za tematy! naprawdę zaczynam wierzyć okropnościom, o których mówi Młot czarownic Młot czarownic — Malleus maleficarum, w Polsce znany raczej pod nazwą Młot na czarownice. Tekst na temat czarów i czarownic autorstwa dwóch niemieckich inkwizytorów: Henryka Krämera (Henricus Institoris) i Jakuba Sprengera, opublikowany po raz pierwszy w 1487 r., później wielokrotnie wznawiany. Znany podręcznik łowców czarownic. Pełen tytuł polskiej edycji brzmi: Postępek zwierzchowny w czarach, a także sposób uchronienia się ich, i lekarstwo na nie w dwóch częściach zamykający. Księga wiadomości ludzkiej nie tylko godna i potrzebna ale i z nauką Kościoła powszechnego zgadzająca się. Z pism Jakuba Sprengera i Henryka Instytora zakonu Dominikanów i Teologów w Niemieckiej Ziemi Inquizytorów po większej części wybrana i na polski przełożona przez Stanisława Ząbkowica Sekretarza Xięcia Jego Mości Ostroskiego, Kasztelana Krakowskiego. W Krakowie, w Drukarni Szymona Kempiniego, Roku Pańskiego 1614., i przestaję dziwić się fanatyzmowi św. inkwizycji. Powstałem z kamienia. Oto pole pierwsze na lewo od góry. Jakiś mnich nagi zupełnie, przepasany tylko różańcem, chłoszcze rzemieniem półobnażoną mniszkę. Twarz katowanej zdradza ból i rozkosz bez miary. Na polu sąsiednim parę nagich kobiet w woalach zakonnych zawiodło jakiś taneczny, piekielny korowód. Obraz trzeci — to adoracja fallusa, ohydna w swoim cynizmie, brutalna w wykonaniu, kusząca rozbestwieniem. Rzeźby u dołu przedstawiają trzy sceny z «czarnej mszy», wstrząsające bezwstydem, groźne, dzikie, obłąkane.Oto pole pierwsze (...) groźne, dzikie, obłąkane. — ten fragment był częścią opowiadania Projekcje w pierwodruku w czasopiśmie „Zdrój” (1919, t. IX, z. 2–3), został jednak pominięty w późniejszym wydaniu książkowym. Obiecujący portal! Co też ukrywa poza sobą? Ponowiłem próbę wywalenia drzwi z zawiasów. Na próżno. Wtem przypomniałem sobie klucz znaleziony, który od paru dni, nie wiadomo dlaczego, noszę ze sobą w kieszeni. — Może to od tej bramy? Wkładam w zamek, zakręcam — o dziwo! Zamek zgrzytnął chropawo, drzwi odchyliły się i ujrzałem czarną czeluść podziemnego kurytarza''kurytarz'' — dziś popr.: korytarz.. Duszna woń stęchlizny uderzyła we mnie studziennym wyziewem. Wnętrze, znać od dawna zamknięte, zaczęło oddychać po wiekach trującym powiewem... Niebezpiecznie zapuszczać się tam teraz... Niech się wpierw przewietrzy. Powrócę tu za parę dni. Drzwi zostawiłem otwarte... 15 lipca Cień zbezczeszczonej chrzcielnicy nareszcie zniknął. Nie widzę go więcej. Natomiast „motyw przewodni” trwa dalej. Nawet jakby się znów powiększył i zstąpił z wyżyn pod sufitem: wyłamana krata czerni się obecnie w połowie wysokości ściany. Remember me!Remember me! (ang.) — Pamiętaj o mnie! Są też i zawiązki czegoś nowego; jakieś przejrzyste, pajęczo delikatne szale snują się po ścianach, zwijają w mgliste spirale, skupiają w chwiejne ośrodki. Na coś się zanosi... Nie ulega dziś już dla mnie wątpliwości, że między tym, co się pojawia od pewnego czasu na ścianach mego pokoju, a murami klasztoru istnieje związek. Tylko nie mogę dopatrzyć się w tym wszystkim celu, nie mogę zrozumieć intencji... Przed paru dniami wpadł mi w ręce mistyczny traktat nie znanego bliżej zakonnika z opactwa kartuzów; poglądy w nim zawarte odpowiadają mi bardzo i może tłumaczą choć w części zjawiska, których jestem świadkiem od kilku miesięcy. Autor rozprawy mówi o projekcjach myśli zgęszczonych do kształtów widomych i rozwodzi się szeroko na temat widm przedmiotów, które pozornie nie istnieją. Jako ogniwo pośrednie w tym łańcuchu wywodów dorzuciłbym z mej strony problem myśli podświadomych, istniejących pod progiem jawy, przyczajonych w komyszach jaźni. Lecz któż mi zaręczy, czy nie współdziałają w tej dziwnej historii siły jakieś poza mną, może nawet wrogo usposobione? Chwilami ogarnia mnie lęk, okropny lęk, i dławi przedzmierzchową porą. W ostatnich czasach spędzam całe wieczory po ciemku, gdyż nie mam odwagi zapalić światła i patrzeć na ścianę. Może by zmienić mieszkanie lub wynająć z kimś drugim na spółkę?... 20 lipca Senne majaki, o których wspominałem ostatnim razem, przybrały kształt wyraźny; z mgławicy wyłonił się na ścianie cień zdecydowany. Jest nim cudowny profil zakonnicy. Twarz rzymska, o nieskalanie czystych liniach, nos orli, bosko sklepione czoło pod szerokim kornetem: głowa klasycznej westalki''westalka'' — w starożytnym Rzymie: kapłanka Westy, strażniczka świętego ognia.. Oczu nie mogę oderwać od ściany... 25 lipca Wczoraj odkryłem nową odrośl podziemia — długi, niezmiernie długi chodnik, ciągnący się wąską szyją aż hen, hen poza miasto. Szedłem nim całą długą godzinę. U wylotu znalazłem się na jakimś kamiennym dziedzińcu zarosłym chwastem i trawą ze szczątkami murów i gotyckich wykuszy. I to jakieś ruiny, lecz na pewno nie są dalszym ciągiem tamtych; jest to odrębna, zamknięta w sobie całość architektoniczna, również o charakterze zakonnym. Zresztą zbyt to daleko od klasztoru trapistek — niemal pół mili drogi. — Jakoż nie pomyliłem się. Dziś wiem już, że są to szczątki opactwa cystersów... Więc istniała podziemna komunikacja... 26 lipca Przeniosłem się z mej pracowni do sąsiedniego pokoju i teraz stale przebywam w sypialni. Uciekłem przed cieniem pięknej mniszki... 30 lipca Wszystko nadaremnie. Cień Westalki goni mnie i prześladuje od dni paru: wykwitł i tu, w sypialni, ponad moim łóżkiem. A obok złowieszcza miniatura kraty... 2 sierpnia Przed chwilą wróciłem od lekarza i siedzę w ciemnym pokoju z obawy, by nie ujrzeć ruchu jej warg i długich jedwabistych rzęs. Bo przysięgam wam — one się ruszają! Zauważyłem to wczoraj. Cudownie zakrojone usta rozchyliły się nagle i zadrgały niemą skargą. Ona chce przemówić! A potem ten łagodny ruch rzęs. Widziałem wyraźnie, jak wysuwały się jedwabistą frędzlą''frędzla'' — dziś częściej frędzel. Ozdobne wykończenie brzegu materiału w postaci luźnych sznureczków lub nitek. i znów cofały w głąb powiek. Dreszcz zbiega me ciało — dreszcz rozkoszy i grozy zarazem. Mrugający cień... 4 sierpnia Przed godziną wróciłem z klasztoru i dotychczas nie mogę się uspokoić. Drżę cały jak w febrze. Muszę mieć gorączkę, bo pulsa''pulsa'' — dziś popr. lp: puls. tętnią mi młotami. Spojrzawszy w lustro, przeląkłem się siebie. Jestem blady jak płótno, z włosem zjeżonym na głowie i spoglądam okiem szaleńca. Okropna wycieczka!... Zwiedziłem nareszcie galerię odkrytą przeze mnie miesiąc przeszło temu. Zaprawdę, brama, która ją do tej pory tak zazdrośnie zamykała, ma rzeźbę stylową, dostosowaną wybornie do tajemnic wnętrza... Z płonącym stokiem''stok'' — prawdopodobnie sztok, tj. kawałek drewna. zeszedłem''zeszedłem'' — dziś popr.: zszedłem. w dół po stromych kamiennych schodach. Zaduch teraz był mniejszy; atmosfera oczyściła się dzięki przeszło miesięcznej wentylacji. Mimo to światło pełgało tylko nikłym, chorym płomykiem... Tak uszedłem kwadrans drogi i skręciłem w boczny korytarz. Tu grunt obniżył się jeszcze bardziej, a przestrzeń między murami zwęziła do rozmiarów ludzkiej postaci. Z trudem posuwałem się naprzód, od czasu do czasu zaczepiając głową o niskie sklepienie. Nagle chodnik skończył się, rozwierając w szeroką, półkulisto sklepioną komnatę w kształcie ula. Umieściwszy stok w kamiennej niszy, oparłem się znużony wędrówką o mur i otarłem pot z czoła. Nikły płomień mego kaganka lizał wilgotne ściany, przesuwał się leniwo po spleśniałych zboczach, zaglądał w cieniste kryjówki. W końcu wpadł jego wydłużony jęzor we wnętrze naprzeciw i oświetlił parę graniastych przedmiotów jakby z przegniłego drzewa. Postąpiłem parę kroków w tę stronę, by je zbadać dokładniej. Były jakieś wielkie skrzynie okute mocno po węgłach, lecz z góry otwarte, bez wiek. Gdy chciałem pochylić się nad jedną z nich, uderzył mnie z boku łagodny modrobłękitny blask. Odwróciwszy się, spostrzegłem, że owa niebieska poświetl''poświetl'' — dziś: poświata. szła z końca długiej, wąskiej szyi będącej dalszym odgałęzieniem podziemia. Widocznie komnata nie stanowiła jego etapu końcowego, lecz drugim ujściem przechodziła w dalszą sieć krętych krużganków. A może właśnie ów korytarz, z którego końca padało światło, był ostatnią odnogą podziemnego labiryntu, z której wychodziło się już na świat i słońce? Tylko w takim razie skąd to światło błękitne? Czyżby refleks nieba odbity od klasztornych murów lub od któregoś z pozostałych witraży? Zresztą stąd nie było widać żadnego otworu u wylotu szyi; światło zdaje się szło spoza załomu ściany, która skręcała pod kątem. I stamtąd zza węgła padał dziwny blask i oświetlał część sklepienia. Zaciekawiony tym nowym szczegółem, postanowiłem zapuścić się aż do końca szyi w nadziei, że może wyjdę drugą stroną z podziemia. Tymczasem jednak należało przeglądnąć skrzynie. Zanurzyłem rękę w najbliższą, błądząc palcami w ciemności. Wtem natrafiłem na jakiś twardy, gładki przedmiot. Chwyciłem i wyciągnąłem z głębi: była kość ludzka; mała, wąska piszczel. Pochyliłem się ze stokiem nad skrzynią i wtedy spostrzegłem we wnętrzu całe stosy dziecięcych szkieletów. Leżały zrzucone bezładnie jedne na drugich, wśród jakichś przegniłych łachów, cuchnących szmat, strupieszałych całunów... Wypadłem z grobowca niewiniątek, pędem przebiegłem głuche galerie i ślepe chodniki i po schodach wydobyłem się na świat... A teraz siedzę tu, przy biurku u siebie, i trzęsę się w podrzutach febry. W głowie zamęt, w żyłach gorączka. Patrzę na ścianę przed sobą i szukam profilu Westalki-diablicy. — Rzecz dziwna! Nie ma jej już! Zniknęła bez śladu. A wraz z nią i „motyw przewodni”. Ściana jest czysta i pusta. Tabula rasa!Tabula rasa! (łac.) — nie zapisana tablica, czysta karta. Czyżby nareszcie historia skończona? 5 sierpnia Zdenerwowany tym, co ujrzałem w grobowej komnacie, długo nie mogłem usnąć. W końcu nad ranem zmorzył mnie sen ciężki, przesycony scenami ponurej grozy. Śniło się podziemie klasztoru i jego rozgałęzione bez końca korytarze. Jednym z nich, w krwawym świetle pochodni, posuwał się orszak zakonników i mniszek. Szaty ich były ciemne, powłóczyste, żałobne — twarze szczelnie ukryte w kapturach. Szli wydłużoną linią w milczeniu. W odstępach między jedną pochodnią a drugą po dwóch mnichów niosło na barkach jakieś ciężary owinięte w czarne, spadające ku ziemi całuny. Wtem odwinęło się jedno żejło''żejło'' (daw.) — całun. i spod niego wychyliła się sztywnie wyciągnięta trupio blada rączka dziecka... Kondukt skręcił w znany mi korytarz wiodący do grobowca w kształcie ula. Tu klasztorni żałobnicy rozpostarli całuny i zaczęli po nich staczać zwłoki do skrzyń. Jedna z mniszek przypadła odruchowo do z wolna spadającego ciałka i przywarła doń ustami... Ktoś łkał cicho w ciemnościach... Nagle przodownica orszaku, smukła i gibka jak pinia''pinia'' — drzewo iglaste z rejonu śródziemnomorskiego., odwróciła się i odrzuciwszy woal, spojrzała w mą stronę. Zadrżałem. Westalka! A ona, wskazując palcem w błękitny zakręt galerii, skinęła mi głową: — Pójdź! Pójdź za mną, gościu! I zaczęła oddalać się w głąb korytarza majestatycznym, harmonijnym krokiem. — Nie, nie pójdę za tobą! — krzyknąłem, broniąc się z całych sił przed czarownym nakazem. I z tym okrzykiem na ustach obudziłem się... A jednak czuję, że mimo wszystko pójdę tam, pójdę, bo muszę. Niech się co chce dzieje! Pójdę dziś jeszcze przed wieczorem... Epilog wydawcy pamiętnika Z początkiem sierpnia roku 1880 w Paryżu zniknął bez śladu powszechnie ceniony architekt Tadeusz Śnieżko. Odkrycie nastąpiło przypadkowo, dzięki jednemu ze znajomych, panu Z., który zaniepokojony dłuższą nieobecnością Śnieżki w resursie''resursa'' — klub towarzyski., udał się do jego mieszkania, by go odwiedzić. Tu dowiedział się od sąsiada i dozorcy domu, że już od dłuższego czasu nikt Śnieżki nie widział. Zamknięte szczelnie drzwi mieszkania wyważono. Wewnątrz inżyniera nie było. Pan Z. znalazł tylko na biurku pamiętnik pisany ręką Śnieżki z końcową datą 5 sierpnia. Treść manuskryptu dostarczyła pewnych wskazówek co do kierunku, w jakim należało rozpocząć poszukiwania. T. Śnieżko uległ, zdaje się, w ostatnich czasach rozstrojowi nerwowemu i unikał ludzi, znać świadomy swego stanu. Za to odbywał częste wycieczki do ruin starego klasztoru trapistek, sterczących w niewielkiej odległości od jego mieszkania. Tam też skierowano pierwsze kroki. Lecz wszelkie wysiłki policji spełzły na niczym: Śnieżki nie odnaleziono. Przypuszczano tylko, że zginął gdzieś w labiryncie podziemnych chodników, w które obfitują podwaliny klasztorne... Dopiero w rok później przypadek odkrył tajemnicę. Pewnego dnia jakaś staruszka, zbierająca zioła wśród ruin na szkarpie''szkarpa'' — dziś popr.: skarpa. południowej, ujrzała na kracie okna, u wylotu jednego z lochów klasztornych, wychyloną na zewnątrz głowę kościotrupa. Wiadomość o okropnym odkryciu rozeszła się szybko po mieście i zaalarmowała władze. Przybyła natychmiast komisja stwierdziła tożsamość zwłok zaginionego przed rokiem Śnieżki. Wybito wyłom w murze i przez otwór dostano się do wnętrza. Po zbadaniu miejsca doszły władze policyjne do przekonania, że Śnieżko uległ nieszczęśliwemu wypadkowi. Prawdopodobnie, zwiedzając podziemia, zabłądził w nieznany sobie korytarz i tu spadł, staczając się gwałtownie w dół po pochyłym terenie aż do zakratowanego okna. Dziwnym trafem głowa nieszczęśliwego przesunęła się przez otwór w kracie, wybity znać w dawniejszych już czasach przez jakąś zabłąkaną kulę. Śmierć nastąpiła, zdaje się, w ten sposób, że Śnieżko, oprzytomniawszy po upadku, usiłował uwolnić się z kleszczów, które dławiły mu szyję; szarpnął się więc i rzucił wstecz — lecz to go zgubiło; wygięte na zewnątrz ostrza wyłamanej kraty wbiły mu się w krtań i przecięły tchawicę. Wyzionął ducha wśród najokropniejszych męczarni, zawieszony ledwo parę cali nad ziemią, z głową przewleczoną przez żelazne pręty. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Namiętność (L’Appassionata)